


FE3H Kinktober Thingy

by Diesetdown



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Bisexuality, Breast Envy, Breastfeeding, Bullying, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Cuckolding, Cuckquean, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Gay Sex, Glory Hole, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Lactation, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, religious kink, semi-public, size comparison, tongue tentacles, wedding dress kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diesetdown/pseuds/Diesetdown
Summary: This is my first time doing this, or anything like it, hope you enjoy it. I realize that it's kind of lame calling it kinktober when i'm still trying to finish it, and it's almost janurary, but that's just how it is. Criticism and praise are both appreciated. The earlier stories are rough, but bear with me, it gets better.
Relationships: Catherine/Rhea (Fire Emblem), Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Seteth, Dorothea Arnault & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Hubert von Vestra, Hilda Valentine Goneril & Claude von Riegan, Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan, Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan, Marianne von Edmund/Leonie Pinelli, My Unit | Byleth/Rhea, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Mercedes von Martritz, jeritza von hrym/flayn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Sylvain/Mercedes Pegging

"Sylvain! Let's fuck!" 

The words hit Sylvain like the blunt edge of an axe. He was laying down in his bed, reading a book, possibly for the first time in his life. All of a sudden, his most frequent sex-partner barged into his room, and put forth the idea that they should have sex, usually Sylvain was the one that had to ask for it.

"Um, sure, Mercedes, we can fuck right now, if you really want to." Sylvain scratched the back of his head and let out a deep sigh, by now he had become quite accustomed to what sex with Mercedes entailed, and he wasn't particularly fond of it, even though he'd be lying if he said it didn't get him off.

Sylvain's sigh was met with a much louder cheer of joy, he only just now noticed that she was holding a toy in her hand, the purple, 8-inch, strap-on that she had used on him a few times by now, he shuddered at the sight of that tool. "Bend over, and take your pants off."

"How about you take me while i'm laying down instead?" Sylvain offered her a different position, not wanting to get up and risk losing his comfy position. He undid his belt, dropping it to the side of his bed, and pulled his pants down to his knees.

"That works." Mercie coyly replied. Her outfit took some time to get out of, but since she had so much practice getting it on and off lately, she had gotten pretty good at it. In less than a minute, all she was wearing was the lingerie she had worn for this specific occasion. Her body was adorned in angelic white underwear, with the strap-on being fastened onto her waist to complete the outfit.

"No matter how many times i see you like this... it never stops being a treat, you look incredible, as always."

"Sylvain, honey, you don't have to try and woo me after i'm already willing to sleep with you~" She giggled as she took a seat next to him on the bed, placing her small hand on his rear. "Since we're flattering each other though, you've got a great butt, no, great is not a good enough word, your ass is... legendary! It's the best ass i've ever seen!" Her words of praise were delivered with a hard spank against his supple, pale rear. She watched it jiggle as she bit her lip.

Sylvain yelped at the sudden impact, Mercedes was as unpredictable in the bedroom as ever. He feared for his poor ass, knowing he wasn't going to walk away from this without a limp. "Remember to use-"

"Lube, yes, i remembered, i wouldn't ever do anything that could hurt you, Sylvain." She reached over into his drawer to grab and apply the very liquid he had just mentioned. Mercedes was a rough dom, but a responsible one.

"Good! Just, be gentle, if you want to be gentle, i mean."

"I don't want to be gentle." Her words cut like a sword, and at the exact same moment, his cheeks were spread, and her dildo penetrated him like a spear. She didn't waste a second, her hips were moving like when she was dancing on the battlefield, the fire and intensity came out as soon as she filled his hole with the imitation penis.

"Mercie!" Sylvain called out as his hole was pounded rapidly, her dildo making him feel like he wasn't going to be able to walk for the rest of the week.

"Sylvain!" She retorted, as she continued to buck her hips against his, running his ass into the ground was her prime directive at this point in time, she didn't have anything on her mind outside of making him cum. "Tell me that you love getting fucked in the ass by me, Sylvain! Tell me that your ass loves my strap-on!" Her hand once again found it's way to his ass, although this time, it didn't stay seperated for long, every spank had only a few seconds of time inbetween them. She was hammering his ass with her dildo, while spanking it bright red with her hands.

"I love it all! I love being buttfucked, i love being spanked, and i love you, Mercedes!" Sylvain started to play with himself, he had earned a little the relief he was about to receive.

"Than cum for me!" She passionately yelled out, her strap-on 8 inches into his hole, and both her hands whipping his ass like a pair of bongo drums.

With that, his sweet release came, his cum splattered all over his sheets, making several white stains that he would have to bleach out, not like that mattered right now though, he was on cloud 9, experiencing the highest high he'd ever felt in the bedroom. 

"Was it as good for as it wa-"

"Better. So much better." Sylvain interrupted Mercedes. The two had done this many times before, but this time was special somehow, he had felt truly satisfied, euphoric, even. 

"So i'm assuming we're going to be doing this a lot from now on?" She tried to restrain her usual girlish giggle, but she was giddy with excitment, she couldn't contain her joy.

"Mercedes, if i'm being honest. I want you to buttfuck me every day, for the rest of my life."


	2. Felix/Hubert Crossdressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Hubert both crossdress, and Hubert sucks Felix's cock, pretty self-explanatory.

Felix was frequently forced to spend time in Enbarr, the capital of the empire, for diplomatic business. Since he had still yet to take over his father's territory, he was only being taken along to observe, and thus, had absolutely nothing to do. He checked out the local sword shops already, imperial citizens weren't known for their smithing skills, but people of any nation can make a good sword, if they hone their craft enough. Once he was done shopping, he was planning on simply holing up in his room at the inn, and training there for the rest of the day, when he suddenly came across something that made him change his mind.

A women's clothing store was currently serving a customer that Felix had vaugely known, he'd recognize that pale, thin frame, and pitch plack hair from anywhere, it was Hubert, the emperor to be's lapdog. He was very cleary buying a small wardrobe's worth of dresses, as Felix got closer, he could make them out more clearly, one black, one pink, one blue, nothing extravagant, just "normal" stuff. Once he had reached the entrance to the store, Hubert turned his head to the side, the two engaged in a mutual stare that felt like it lasted an eternity, Hubert wanted so badly to simply raise his hand, snap his fingers, and set Felix on fire, the mere sight of him was unbearable

...but he didn't do that, no, it could become quite messy if the future count attemped an assassination in broad daylight, not to mention the fact that he had seen how Felix fought in mock battles before, at this distance, it's unlikely that Hubert would come out on top, were they to do battle. He simply payed for the dresses, took them, and walked out the door, letting Hubert follow him. 

"Hey-"

Hubert interrupted Felix by turning around and shoving his index finger in his face. "If you so much as allude to this event ever happening, i will make sure that you, your family, and everyone you've ever loved-"

"I won't tell anybody."

"Hm?"

"I won't tell a soul, i swear on my father's life." Felix promised, knowing how little that promise meant.

"Hmph, i wouldn't trust you for a second, but if what you're saying is true, that will make things a lot easier for me. Just don't breathe a word of this to anyone." Hubert let out a sigh of relief. 

"I'm guessing you need a place to try those on in private, i have my own room at an inn that's but a stones's throw away from here, you can use my room, if you want." Felix was being uncharacteristically generous.

"Alright, i'll bite. I'm sure you know that my position means that i could easily have you disposed of, in the event that you tried to do anything... unsavory." Hubert hissed.

"Yeah, and i'm sure you know that i'm not the type to mess with either." 

Felix and Hubert walked back to the inn, hiding the clothes behind their backs when they went up to Felix's room. The pair went inside and lay the three dresses across the bed. Hubert started disrobing as soon as soon as the door was shut, he had asbolutely no reservations about being seen naked by his classmate. He went for the black dress first, it was cut a little bit above his knees, far enough down to hide his flaccid cock. Felix was quite impressed by the brief glimpse of his naked body he was given.

"You look pretty good in that, i don't think i need to tell you that black is your color."

"No, but sometimes it's nice to hear, even from someone like you." 

"You'd look even better on your knees, sucking my cock." Felix stated, rather plainly, considering the subject matter.

That comment earned a nasty scowl from Hubert. "Oh, would i?" He said with a sour look on his face. Felix was getting too bold, too fast, but he sort of knew that this kind of arrangement would lead to a sexual scenario, he was trying on dresses in the room of somebody he only somewhat knew, it was obvious that Felix wanted something from him. 

"Aw, wait, i forgot something." Felix stripped himself, joining Hubert in the list of people that have exposed themselves in this room. He took the pink dress that Hubert bought for himself, and put it on in the blink of an eye. "These things are pretty comfortable, i might have to make this a regular thing, i'm assuming you're going to do the same." Felix lifted his dress up to show his half-erect cock. Felix's dick was a milky white color, it was bigger, longer, and far more veiny than the few that Hubert had ever seen in his lifetime, the soft, pink color of the head nearly made him melt, and he was practically licking his lips at those big, kissable balls. Felix sat down on the bed and snapped his fingers. "Suck it." 

Hubert obliged. He presses his lips against the tip of Felix's cock, giving it a big, wet kiss. His tongue played with the head until he was bored of it, by the time he moved down to the shaft, Felix was rock hard. He took the cock inside his mouth, sucking past the head, and the first 4 inches before Felix started to moan.

"You've definitely done this before." Felix started to pet Hubert's head, ruffling his hair, physically letting him know that he was being a good boy.

Hubert made his first attempt at deepthroating. He played with Felix's shaft while it penetrated his mouth, he bobbed his head up and down, trying to please, his spit was applied generously, and his hands were getting rather grabby with Felix's balls. He tried his best to get as deep as he could, but taking this monster cock down to base was no easy task. After a while of slobbering and sucking on Felix's dick, Hubert was finally able to taste Felix's balls with his tongue, and feel his pubic hairs rub against his nose, unfortunately for him, Felix came shortly after, spilling sticky white cum all over Hubert's throat.

"Sorry, i should have warned you, i'm a pretty quick shot." Felix's apology was genuine, but since it came out of his mouth, it just sounded snide.

Hubert finished swallowing the cum, then replied. "If your cum didn't taste so good, you would be facing some harsh consequences right now." Hubert sat down next to Felix.

"You were amazing though, never had a guy deepthroat me like thar before, and you seemed to just love my balls!'

"Oh shut up!" Hubert playfully punched Felix in the shoulder. "Your balls are okay, i'd like to get the chance to actually suck on them without you immediately spraying your cum in my mouth." 

"You're free to go back down there at any time."

"I'll give you a moment to get it back up first, i don't have any interest in sucking balls while a limp dick is draped across my face." 

"As long as we get another chance before you have to leave. I hate to say it, but you give great head."

"I'm also reluctant to admit it, but your cock is quite enthralling."


	3. Leonie/Marianne Bullying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonie gives Marianne a wedgie, among other things. Not really proud of this one, but posting it anyway.

Marianne was tending to the horses in the stables, a regular activity for her, once she was done with her daily tasks, she attemped to exit through the door, only to find it blocked by Leonie, her classmate. Leonie gave her a rather odd scowl, but she silently moved out of the way, letting Marianne pass.

As soon as Marianne was through the doorway, her vision was blackened, she felt a tightening around her waist, and inbetween her knees, something was... lifting her off her feet! All of a sudden, she understood what was happening, she was being given a wedgie! By Leonie of all people! She could barely even focus on the depravity of the act, as she had to struggle to gain her balance, right there and then. She was swept off her feet, and hoisted into the air, with her lower half exposed, and her dress was thrown over her face.

"Leonie!"

"Shut up!" Leonie replied with an irritated tone. "Just shut up and take this." She pulled Marianne's underwear up further and further, refusing to explain WHY she was even doing this. Leonie was a country bumpkin, raised without manners, she had both given and received wedgies before, the feeling of her panties riding up her ass wasn't completely foreign to her. Marianne, however, was a noble, not the loud and rowdy type, that was reflected in the fact that her panties were made of a silky smooth material. 

"I don't know what i did wrong, but-"

"I just told you to shut up, you need to learn to listen to orders better, because this..." Leonie yanked on Marianne's underwear, causing it to stretch around her crotch, tightening even more, ripping was audibly starting to occur. "... Is what happens when you keep talking!" Leonie started to laugh with a callous tone. She held Marianne with just her right hand, while her left was now allowed to pay attention to spanking her fat ass. She whipped her open palm towards Marianne's cheeks every few seconds, just to watch her incredible ass jiggle, it was practically hypnotic. 

Marianne didn't even think to resist at this point, but her involuntary reflex caused her to continue kicking her legs as she dangled above, these movements ceased once she was let back onto her feet. Leonie refused to let her have a moment of respite though, she took her panties, and pulled them over her head, essentially strapping the underside of her dress to her head, covering her face entirely. Marianne's muffled groans were music to Leonie's ears.

"Just sit right there, i've got an extra little gift for you." The sound of Leonie's finger in her mouth was clearly audible, that means only one thing could come next, something just as bad as a wedgie. Leonie soaked her index finger in her own spit, and then steadily fingered Marianne's ear, giving her a wet willie. The sensation was so new and so uncomfortable to Marianne, she was only able to groan in agony.

"Had enough?" Leonie asked with a devilish smile.

"Yes!" Marianne's sheepish voice rang out, she conceded defeat to a battle she had never chosen to fight in the first place. Leonie lifted her stretched out underwear off her head. She whimpered with fear of what she might do next.

"That was a great roleplay today! You were wonderful, Mari." Leonie dusted off Marianne, making sure she didn't rough her up too hard during their play session.

"Yes, you were... quite evil, in a good way, the way i want."

"Heh, you know i love giving you whatever you want. Now come on, we've been out for a while, somebody might see us."

The two returned back to Leonie's room, to finish their roleplay session and spend the rest of their day off together.


	4. Seteh/Dimitri Religious Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth takes advantage of Dimitri's faith in order to use him for free sex, Seteth also makes good use of his abilities as a descendent of dragons. Dimitri is sexually innocent and naive, takes place towards the end of Azure Moon.

It was a cold night at Garreg Mach, the halls of the monastery were mostly empty, with the former students mostly asleep in their rooms, the ones that were awake, were on guard duty, patrolling the grounds. One room that was usually empty, even during the day, was populated by a single soul. Dimitri kneeled alone in the cathedral, on his knees, he whispered words of prayer to the goddess.

Although our tribulations have been great, we will not forget your blessings, we will not forget what you have done for us, we will always keep you in our hearts, dear goddess."

Suddenly, Dimitri heard footsteps behind him, he turned to see a familiar face. The bright green hair of the man that stood before him could be recognized from a mile away, it was Seteth, the de facto leader of the Church of Seiros. He stepped forward, a subtle smile on his face. "Excellent, Dimitri, your devotion to the goddess is impressive as always, you were always the brightest, most faithful student during your school days, an inspiration to the the others, surely." Seteth approached Dimitri, putting his hand on his shoulder, as he sung his words his praise. 

Dimitri blushed while rising to his feet, he didn't expect to have any visitors tonight, least of all Seteth. He did his best to reply without choking on his words. "Thank you, sir. The goddess was the only thing that kept me going during my darkest hours, the amount of gratitude i have for to her is immeasurable, this is one of the many ways i hope to express it." Dimitri found it hard to deal with all the positive words, he wasn't used to this much kindness yet, having spent so much of his life surrounded by seemingly never-ending darkness and misery. 

Seteth gave a lighthearted chuckle, he thought Dimitri's flustered attitude was cute. "Might i ask what kind of other things you plan on doing to thank the goddess for what she's done for you?" Seteth inquired. 

"Oh, i, um, i wasn't really prepared for that question." Dimitri stated plainly. The ideas of what to do where clear in his head, translating them to actual words proved harder than he expected. "I simply intended to improve the lives of my people, and other people, who don't belong to my kingdom." Dimitri fake-coughed into his hand, he was struggling with actually coming up with the specifics. "Allocating resources to commoners more effectively, breaking down barriers and eliminating prejudice, bringing people closer together, in body and soul." 

"Bringing people closer together? You seem to understand the teachings of the goddess perfectly, i'm almost impressed." Seteth moved closer to Dimitri, wrapping his arms around him. Dimitri's massive stature made it difficult for Seteth to make any sort of move on him, even giving him a hug from behind was difficult, as his face barely came up to his shoulders. He embraced the blonde, he was trying to keep things inconspicuous, but eventually he had to reveal his true intentions. "Dimitri." Seteth rubbed his face agianst Dimitri's back, Dimitri could feel his scruff through his shirt.. "I think the goddess would be pleased if the two of us... grew closer to each other, don't you agree, Dimitri?" A devilish smile formed on his face, one that Dimitri sadly couldn't see. 

"Um, yes, i... i think i agree." Dimitri nervously trembled, he hadn't received a whole lot of positive human emotion recently, and he'd never gotten this close to a man of Seteth's age or importance, being the most important person in the church, possibly outweighed being the soon to be crowned king of the unified Fodlan.

"Excellent~" his tongue started to slither with joy when he heard Dimitri accepting his proposal. His arms were wrapped around Dimitri's torso, he slowly moved them lower and lower, eventually reaching his waist, and undoing his belt.

"Seteth!"

"Shhhhhh~" Seteth raised his finger to Dimitri's lip. "Don't ruin the moment." His hands unbuckled Dimitri's belt, letting it drop to the floor, along with his pants. His hands immediately moved to the newly exposed cock, Seteth cupped the balls with his left hand, and slowly, meticulously stroked the cock with his right hand.

"Please.... don't stop, ah~"

"I didn't intend to. Your cock is far too large for me to even consider giving up before you're given the sweet release you need. Obviously, you and i were meant to do this together, the goddess wills it, and thus, it shall be so." Seteth's monstrous tongue slthered out of his mouth, sliding across Dimitri's shoulder, and around his neck. His erection grew almost instantly, lifting up his robe and poking against Dimitri's rear.

Dimitri's orgasm came all too soon, for all Seteth knew, it was his first time ever experiencing this form of pleasure, he didn't hesitate to make his enjoyment known, he cried out in joy as his cum splattered across the cathedral floor. "I'm so sorry! I've defiled a place of worship, i'll clean it immediately."

"That won't be neccesary, consider it your gift to the goddess, and besides, you've got to help me take care of something else first." Seteth pointed to his neather reigons. He recalled his tongue into his mouth once Dimitri turned to face, his robe was raised to his waist, revealing his massive cock that somehow managed to dwarf Dimitri's. "I'd like you up against the wall, please."

"Yes, sir." Dimitri obeyed without a moment of resistance, he moved over to the nearest wall and left his pants on the floor. His body was shaking with a nervous energy, but Seteth walked over behind him, assuring him that everything was going to be okay. "We're both going to enjoy this, your service to me pleases to the goddess, i couldn't think of a person i want to fuck more than you, right now, Dimitri." Seteth teased Dimitri's virgin hole, he rubbed his cock inbetween his fat cheeks, his arms were placed upon the tall submissive's shoulder, he gyrated his hips back and forth, at his age, it could be quite difficult to maintain an erection, but with Dimitri's ass he should have no trouble at all. Once he made sure he wasn't going to go soft for this entire session, he finally put it in.

"Ah!" Dimitri cried out as he was penetrated. It was his first time taking it up the ass, but he took it like a champion. Seteth thrusted back and forth, he knew that Dimitri wasn't going to tap out very easily, he'd been through much worse than simply getting buttfucked, he was sturdy, so Seteth made sure to be as rough as he wanted to be. He ran his fingers through Dimitri's hair, grabbing a handful and tugging on it in rhythm with his hip thrusts Dimitri groaned as his hair was pulled, the sadism of Seteth shocked him, he seemed so passive and mild-mannered normally, but once he had the chance to let loose, he was like an animal in the bedroom.

"It feels... good.." Dimitri was barely able to mumble out his words. His body was experiencing so many new sensations at once, they overwhelmed him. The sound of Seteth pulling his cock in and out was the only thing that could distract them both from Dimitri's overwhelming mewling, that, and the sound that it made when Dimitri's ass was spanked by Seteth, his palms harshly whipping the poor boy's butt every few seconds.

Eventually, he had to cum, but he didn't ever want this moment to end. His tongue once again left his mouth, to slide into Dimitri's, so he could make out with him without even requiring them to turn and face each other. Dimitri felt Seteth's wet, slimey dragon tongue enter his mouth, passing right through his lips and sliding down his throat. His eyes widened in shock as he felt yet another of Seteth's appendages enter yet another of his holes. Once he felt it however, he enjoyed it immensely. Seteth's cock was rammed into his ass, he felt his balls slap against his ass while his hands spanked it with the greatest force he could muster. Seteth started to grunt especially loudly, his hips reached their maxium speed. He humped Dimitri as hard as he could, until he was forced to slow down. A generous amount of cream oozed into Dimitri's hole, before Seteth removed his cock with a satisfying "plop".

Dimitri could barely stand when they had finished, he was only allowed to pant once Seteth removed his tongue from his mouth. He held himself up with his arms against the wall, still bottomless, with cum leaking out of his worn-out ass. Seteth bent over and put his hands on his knees to catch his breath. "That was quite the experience! I'm certain that the goddess is pleased with you, Dimitri, i couldn't be more pleased with you." Once he was fully refreshed, Seteth walked over to the entranceway, ready to make his leave. "Now that we're so close to one another, we can't let ourselves drift apart, so i suggest we do this frequently, if you think you can handle it."

Dimitri rubbed his ass, Seteth had really done a number on him. He turned around, finally able to face his sex friend.

"I think i'll be able to handle it."


	5. Claude/Lysithea Anal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude and Lysithea roleplay as a newlywed couple, while Claude ties her up and fucks her in the ass. Takes place post-Azure Moon, after Lysithea allied with Dimitri instead of Claude, causing the two to seperare.

"I guess it's time to consummate our marriage, right, Lysithea?"

Claude and Lysithea had been dating for a few months, well, some would say it's been over 5 years, but they were seperated for so long, it was hard to really call that a relationship. Both of them could never truly be satisfied by vanilla sex, they were naturally kinky people, it was woven into their personalities. Once they actually started having sex with each other, they realized that they were exactly what they both mutually craved from a partner, they were made for each other. Lysithea's kink were music to Claude's ears, Claude's kinks were a little weird to Lysithea, but she was interested in doing them all, she had no reservations. 

Which is why tonight, they were trying Claude's favorite. Lysithea had gotten herself all prettied up in a a poofy wedding dress, as white as her hair. She made sure to get one that she could easily move around in, it was cut down at her ankles. She was decorated in garters, bracelets, and a nice headband holding a flower in her hair, with everything from her thighs to her forehead left completely naked. Their scene began with Claude already undressed and laying in their bed, while Lysithea enters with her dress on.

"I'm sooooo glad to be your bride Claude, i'm just ecstatic that we got married today, i can't wait to consummate with you, i've been waiting for consummation for soooooo long." Lysithea was intentionally overacting, she had to make her own fun during this roleplay session.

"It's not fun if you don't even try, you know. Now come on, do it again, tell me how eager you are to spend the rest of your life with me." Even when she was being a smartass, Claude was getting hard just seeing her in that dress.

"I'm absolutely thrilled to wake up next to you every day, i don't even want to look in the general direction of a man if his name isn't Claude Von Riegan!" Lysithea said Claude's name with cheery tone. She winked at him once she was done speaking. 

Claude rose to his feet, and let his manhood show as the blanket covering it fell. "Alright! That got me hard, now we can get to having real fun." 

"Does that mean you're going to get me off this time?" 

"Oh yeah, for sure, your poor butt is going to be redder than an apple by the time we're done."

Lysithea's cheeks were turned red at the thought of her butt being the same color. Claude knew her kinks pretty well, she liked anal, loved it as a matter of a fact, she was a pretty hardcore sub when it came down to it, and Claude was perfect at giving her what she wanted. Her look turned from one of embarassment to shock when she saw Claude bring out the rope. "Oh! We're doing that tonight?" She said with eyes widened with excitement.

"Only if you want to, but i'm assuming you do, partly because you're looking at me like that, partly because you always do." Claude was right, shibari was like candy to Lysithea, even more so than actual candy was.

"I mean yeah, it's just i thought we were only doing the wedding stuff tonight, i should have known that my husband would have something to dazzle me though, he always does." Lysithea assumed the positon as she praised her boyfriend, she got onto the floor, with her face up, and her legs closed, with her arms held together. 

"Have we really done this so many times that i don't even have to tell you what position i want you in? Damn, i trained you good." Claude wrapped Lysithea's ankles together, then bound her wrists in the same manner. He lifted her legs up into the air, finally getting to take a peek at her ass. "Wow! You really did come in her without wearing anything under the dress, now i don't have to waste my precious time taking your panties off." Claude joked as he lined up his cock with Lysithea's asshole. "I'm going to put it in your butt now, okay?". He leaned to the side, as Lysithea's legs were inbetween them.

Lysithea nodded, silently expressing that she wanted penetration, and penetration is what she got. Claude inserted his rod into her hole, slowly pressing forward, every single inch provided an individual cry of pleasure from Lysithea. Claude moved his hips back and forth, he enjoyed his girlfriends ass more than any other he's ever had. Lysithea had come to enjoy being reamed by Claude's cock, he was the one who introduced her to anal sex in the first place, and once she had it, she couldn't get enough, she couldn't even get an orgasm when her butt wasn't being played with. 

"Aw fuck! You're so tight, Lysithea, i can't believe you still manage to keep it this tight, despite how many times i've pounded you!". Claude didn't even attempt to silence his moans, his mouth was letting out sounds of pleasure and sheer joy. He wrapped his arms arounds Lysithea's legs, tightly clinging to them for support. Suddenly, he pulled out and let Lysithea's bound legs limply fall to the floor. 

"Why'd you stop?" Lysithea asked, shocked and a little bit disappointed. 

"Just trust me." Claude picked up Lysithea and pressed her flat chest against his, he deposited her on the bed, face first, and since her arms were bound, she lacked any way to prevent her from falling on her face, and having it sink sink into the sheets while Claude raised her ass up higher. "That's better!" He sang with glee as he put it in again. This time he was granted the pleasure of humping Lysithea from behind, while getting to stare at her perky ass. Lysithea wanted to resist being treated so roughly, but she loved this kind of treatment far too much to snap at Claude. Once he pressed his foot ontop of her head, and pinned down, she finally got the chance to cum, and she squirted all over their bed, while screaming into her pillow. Claude couldn't deny himself the opportunity to cum at the same time her, so his cumshot filled up her ass shortly after. 

Claude slumped over next to Lysithea, as Lysithea rolled herself onto her back, both of them exhausted and panting accordingly. 

"That was great~ i really picked the right guy to marry." Lysithea kept up the roleplay, even after Claude had gone soft.

"Yeah, and you still look fantastic in that in that dress. Can i ask you for one more favor though?" Claude huffed.

"If it doesn't require me to move my body." 

Claude got on his knees, and pressed his cock against Lysithea's face. "Can you clean me off?" 

Lysithea winced, but she didn't refuse. "You're so gross!" Her muffled words made him grin as she obliged his request, sucking the cum off his cock. 

"You know, Lysithea, you make me feel like we're married for real."


	6. Edelgard/Byleth/Rhea Forced to Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trans!FByleth fucks Rhea on one of the beaches of Brigid, while allowing Edelgard to watch. Takes place in a no war AU type setting, where Edelgard and Rhea still hate each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a disclaimer, i do not hate Edelgard or Edeleth in the slightest, i actually put a lot of thought over whether it should be Edelgard or Rhea that got cucked in this chapter, and i came out with Edelgard because i think it's more interesting seeing the Emperor be submissive.

Edelgard sat by herself at a table on one of Brigid's most beautiful beaches. One of her first acts as emperor was to liberate Brigid from imperial rule, controversial in the empire, but the decision was regarded with near-universal agreement inside Brigid itself. Edelgard made time to visit, on the very few days in which she wasn't busy, she sampled the local cuisine, conversed with commomers, and gazed upon the wonderful flora and fauna of brigid. The commoners there didn't know her as the emperor, to her, she was just a foreigner with white hair to them. The beautiful sight of the beaches made all her worries and stresses drift away, almost like the whole world didn't exist outside of this one, gorgeous sight.

The site she did NOT appreciate, was that of her crush, her former teacher, her crush, and her comrade, sucking on her rivals fat tits. Byleth and lady Rhea were prancing around on the beach, rolling up and down and touching each others bodies vigorously. They had gotten married 5 years, and every year since then, they made sure to go on another honeymoon, and Byleth invited Edelgard to most of them. Byleth honestly didn't know what to consider Edelgard at this point, she was only allowed one wife, and she would never even think of leaving Rhea, but she desired Edelgard at the same time, carnally, and romanticly, she wanted a threeway, but it seemed like Rhea was never going to let her keep enough stamina to satisfy two women. As awkward as it was, Edelgard never really complained about simply being a voyeur, evem though she despised the sight of watching Byleth drape her tongue all over that beast of a woman, if it was anyone else but her, Edelgard would be fine watching the two of them fuck.

"Your boobs are soooooo big." Byleth said, while rubbing her tongue around the nipples and areolas.

"You act like you haven't ever sucked on them before, darling."

"They just keep getting bigger!" Byleth wiped the excess spit away from her mouth as she praised the buxom beauty.

"You flatter me too much, they haven't grown an inch in the last 500 years."

Edelgard nearly gagged, but managed to repress the reflex. She sipped her tea while looking on in horror, the bitter taste just made things worse. It was awful, disgusting, and depraved, but she didn't dare look away, not for a second. Byleth pinched both of Rhea's nipples, and pulled on them like they were toys, Rhea bit her lower lip, moaning "Please~" under her breath. Byleth's dainty hands rubbed the breasts immaculately, her palms feeling up the funbags as her fingers sank into them. When Byleth's lips met Rhea's nipples again, Rhea's melons started to lactate like a leaking fountain, spilling milk into Byleth's open mouth. It reminded Edelgard exactly what was missing from her tea.

"Fuck yes! It's been forever since you've let me have some of your tit milk!"

"Consider it your anniversary gift!" Rhea laughed hysterically as Byleth swallowed her breast milk. 

The milk continued to flow generously, spilling all over Byleth's face and dripping down to her chest, after the geyser of cream started to run dry, Byleth leaned in for a kiss. The couple's breasts squished against each other, like four fresh melons, packed tightly, Rhea's dragonlike tongue found it's way into Byleth's mouth, and the two lovingly made out while sharing the taste of Rhea's succulent milk. Edelgard blushed as she watched the couple publicly prove their desire for eachother, her face became twice as red as her dress, when she watched Byleth suddenly whip her cock out, and nudge Rhea down to her knees. 

"So dominant! I love it when you get like this!"

"I love it when you rub your milk all over my cock, and squeeze it with those tits of yours. It's going in your ass after this, so make sure you get as much of that milk on their as you can, it's the only lube you're getting." Byleth patted Rhea's head as the archbishop kneeled before her.

"As you wish, my lady." Rhea obeyed without a moment of resistance. She pressed both of her g-cup jugs against Byleths nice and shiny rod, trapping it inbetween them. Rhea spat upon the cock that placed itself mere inches away from her mouth, she wanted to get it as wet as possible before it was to penetrate her. Her breasts bounced up and down, essentislly jacking Byleth off, Rhea gave the best titjobs in Fodlan, which wasn't hard to do when you had the best tits in Fodlan. 

The fun was cut short though, Byleth gently pressed against Rhea's foehead with her fingers, pushing her away. "Turn around and stick it out." Her voice was more stoic than before, Rhea had grown accustomed to her turning all cold and quiet once they had really gotten into it. Edelgard watched Rhea bend over and stick her ass out, she saw Byleth pull her plain white bottom down, knowing that she would never be in that place, that she woild never have Byleth's cock. Byleth gazed upon Rhea's juicy ass like it was the first time she had ever seen something so magnificent. Immediately, her dick was parting Rhea's cheeks, and the rest of her inches were shoved in mere seconds later. She began to thrust back and forth, pulling it out, and putting back in with excellent rhythm. She was mesmerized by the sight of Rhea's fat ass, and even more so by the feeling of it, both inside and out. Rhea's walls clamped down on Byleth's dick so hard it almost hurt. "After all these years, you're still so tight."

Edelgard couldn't resist the temptation anymore, she hiked up her skirt, pulled down her panties, and started fingering herself, she gave into the degeneracy, it was too sweet to fight it anymore, she didn't need Byleth's cock inside her, she got off on the sight of it, that was all she need. The heat of the sun made them both sweat profusely, Edelgard's eyes were glued to Byleth's swaying boobs, her sweat coated them, made them shine in the sunlight, Edelgard wanted them in her mouth. When Byleth started to spank Rhea, Edelgard only got wetter, that dominant aura, the way she was whipping her hand back forth while reaming Edelgard's mortal enemy, it was too much for her. Byleth was using both her hands to slap Rhea's cheeks, Rhea barely felt a thing from it all, so Byleth was given a license to go as hard as she wanted. She wished moments like this could last forever, alas, Rhea came just seconds later, she plummeted into the sand, her anal orgasm was far too intense for her to keep herself steady, Edelgard once again failed to defy her urges, she just barely managed to finger herself to the finish line before Byleth looked back at her, she wasn't fond of masturbating in front of other people. Byleth gave one last stinging spank to Rhea's hypnotic ass before she pulled out and rose to her feet. "Sadly, my wife has a bad habit of cumming before me." Edelgard politely fake-laughed, she was just thankful that she didn't get caught masturbating.

Byleth walked over to the table Edelgard was sitting at, striking up a conversation with her. "Sorry about that, we didn't give you much of a show. I love her, but she cums so quick, even when she already used her boobs on me, i guess maybe it's me that takes too long to cum." Byleth held her cock up to Edelgard's lips. "Do you think you could maybe... you know?" She couldn't fully articulate what she was asking for, but Edelgard accepted before she even finished talking. She pressed her lips against the luscious, lengthy dick, and sucked her partner's cock without even thinking about it. The taste of Rhea's ass, her sweat, and her breast milk tormented Edelgard's tongue, sweet and salty in the worst of ways, but it was all worth it, just for the taste that came immediately after. Byleth's cum flooded the emperor's mouth, spilling down onto her chin and into her drink. Byleth let out a satisfying "ahhhhh~" once she finally got her orgasm, she stroked the back of Edelgard's head, Edelgard tried her best, but she wasn't able to down ALL of Byleth's mighty load.

"Thanks, Edie!" Byleth's words felt like a blessing to the young ruler, her true, ultimate goal in life was to please her pseudo-lover, one she had accomplished with great enthusiasm. "Are you ready for round two?" Rhea was barely able to raise her head to ask that question, but Byleth wasn't going to turn down that kind of invitation. She ruffled Edegard's hair with a warm smile. "If this is like the first time, be prepared to finish me off again." Byleth winked at Edie, before turning back to Rhea. "Coming, dear!" Edie hated see her go, but she loved to watch her leave, every inch of her was perfect, and that bikini just fit Byleth so well. Content for the moment, Edelgard finished off her tea, the last few drops were overwhelmingly sweet. Edelgard had finally found the one thing she was missing.


	7. Rhea/Catherine/Seteth Consensual Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catherine gets caught breaking the rules of the church, so she willingly submits to harsh, degrading punishment from both Seteth and Rhea. Tongue tentacle double penetration. Takes place pre-White Clouds.

"I accept my pubishment, i deserve my punishment, i have earned my punishment."

Catherine was caught red-handed earlier today. She was caught reading material that had been banned by the church, an erotic novel to be precise, not just in church territory, but on the grounds of the Monastery, no less. This morning was a day off for her, one that she spent sparring with students, guardsmen, and fellow nights, none of which provided anywhere near a good enough challenge for her, so she simply retreated to her quarters. 

Seteth happened to be taking a light stroll through the housing system today, he was looking for the Archbishop, who had up and disappeared, oddly enough. When he neared Catherine's room to inquire about Rhea's whereabouts, he heard that distinct voice softly moaning "Rhea~ Rhea~", he opened the door without knocking, expecting to find the Archbishop, and quell the headache he's had all morning. What he happened upon only made him more distressed. He walked in on Catherine, furiously masturbating with one hand, while her other hand held a book, who's cover was instantly recognized by Seteth. Catherine's widened in horror, her face turned beet red, and her entire body simple froze. Seteth swiped the book out of her hands in the blink of an eye, and started to read from it.

"The archbishop was pounded repeatedly by the four monster cocks, her backdoor was rearranged to fit the shape of the beasts that were penetrating her." A gentle snicker was all he could let out. "Even if this wasn't traitorous material, the writing is, quite franky, awful." He snidely remarked. "I'm glad that i was allowed to get to you before you absorbed too much of the contents of this... filth. There might still be hope for you yet." Seteth scowled at her, Catherine had still yet to react with anything but shock or fear. 

She agreed to be escorted back to Seteth's private quarters, the matter was so urgent, that he refused to allow her to even dress herself before they were to leave. They arrived inside his room, and locked the door behind them as Catherine kneeled in front of him. Seteth placed his boot infront of Catherine's face. "Kiss it." He spoke with a cold tone.

Catherine obeyed, she pressed her full lips against Seteth's raised boot, leaving a wet spot on it, she gagged after she felt the faint aftertaste of the dirt that Seteth had been walking on, surely that boot had to have been washed before, right?

Seteth's summary torture of the knight's captain was cut short, as they were both startled by a third party that watched from the shadows, revealing themselves. 

"Oh , dear Seteth, haven't i told you to go easier on them from time to time, the poor souls know not what they do, and degrading them doesn't help." 

Neither Seteth nor Catherine understood how or why Rhea had already been hiding in Seteth's room, but by now, they knew not to question her. "It helps me to forgive them." Seteth said as he switched from one boot to the other, raising his left to the face of the great Thunder Catherine. "I want to see you put some tongue in it this time, lick the tip clean." Once again, Catherine obeyed, she licked the tips of his boot until she could see her reflection in them, the dryness of her tongue wasn't half as bad as the awful taste, the humiliation of the situation didn't even occur to her. 

"I have a much better idea of how to get her to repent, i'm assuming she was caught having lewd thoughts about me again."

"That, and reading forbidden literature, that happened to feature you."

"Right, so then, this will be the perfect punishment for her. Catherine, on your feet." 

"Yes, ma'am." Catherine spoke for the first time since she had been caught. Once she had stood up, she felt something... slimey... wrapping itself around her neck. Rhea's tongue extended out of her mouth to invade Catherine's personal space. The wet, warm, texture came as yet another shock to Thunder Catherine, she definitely wasn't expecting any of this to happen to her today.

"Oh! That. We haven't done that in so long, but for this one, it feels more like a reward."

"Do you want me to tonguefuck you, Catherine?" Rhea's tongue tightened over Catherine's throat, slightly constricting her airflow.

"I want you to give me-" Catherine was interrupted by a sufden tightening around her neck, Rhea's tongue lightly choking her. "I want you to give me whatever punishment you see fit!" She was barely able to choke her words out.

"Very well than." Rhea's tongue released Catherine's neck, instead choosing to drift down her back, the feeling of her lady's monstrous appendege feeling up her back made Catherine shiver, none of that even compared to the feeling she experienced once said tongue had managed slip past her cheeks, and went straight into her ass. Catherine practically groaned in humiliation and embarassment, she did her best to stifle her expressions of discomfort, but it wasn't easy to keep calm when the Archbishop was fucking your ass with her tongue.

"Aww, why do you get that hole? You know that it's my favorite." Seteth sarcastically said as he followed suit, letting his own tongue out of his mouth and stuffing it into Catherine's pussy with ease. The two of them proceeded to thrust back and forth, as if intercourse was occuring. They stayed almost completely still, only moving their most-exercised muscles in and out of Catherine's holes. She couldn't take the intense pleasure they brought upon her, not for a second. She cracked a wild, awkward smile, almost as if she was trying not to laugh. The two tongues inside her felt 1000 times as good as any dick, so good, as a matter of fact, that Catherine ended up cumming all over Seteth's tongue as soon as he went deep enough to lightly touch her cervix.

"Over so soon? I suppose you did already play with yourself, and licking my boots must have aroused you." Seteth teased, withdrawing his tongue shortly after.

"the fact that you were able to resist our temptation for as long as you did is quite impressive, especially since you're as atttacted to me as you are." Rhea joined in on the teasing.

"Thank you both for taking the time out of your busy schedules to help me atone for my sins. I promise that i'll never even think about leaving that kind of material lying around, let alone read it." Catherine self-flagellated infront of the two, Rhea shut her up by kissing her, and giving that one last hole a taste of that sweet, sweet, nabataen tongue. "Just don't let Seteth catch you next time, i'd much rather have a one on one session with you." Catherine blushed, but she was oddly comfortable with getting a kiss from somebody that had just rimmed her. Rhea left a big wet mark across both of Catherine's lips. "You may return to your free time." She said with a snap of her fingers. Catherine knew exactly what she was going to do, she was going to go back to her room, lock herself inside, and catch up on some reading.


	8. Dorothea/Sylvain/Hanneman Forced Bi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on their beach trip together, Dorothea seduces Sylvain, and gives him the unrealistic expectation that he will be engaging in any kind of intercourse with him, instead, he'll have to fuck Hanneman for her amusment. Takes place post-Verdant Wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to clarify, even though it's kind of obvious once you read the actual story. This is 100% consensual, and i don't write things that aren't. "Forced Bi" is just what this kink was called in the prompt, and the only name i've ever known it by.

Sylvain carried two drinks in his hand, one for him, and one for Dorothea. He had been looking forward to this trip to the beach for months, now that all the fighting and violence had mostly died down, he finally had the chance to get closer to Dorothea, maybe even get lucky with her if was able to charm her enough. The sun was shining, the tides were low, the whether was just right and Sylvain had remembered to wear his sunscreen. He was on cloud 9, until he stepped through the door to the cabin he and Dorothea were to be staying in. 

He spotted Dorothea, laying down in one of the two beds they had been provided with, in the other bed, he saw an oddly familar face... Hannrman? His original teacher, from the Blue Lions house. Sylvain thought he had gotten rid of this guy once he transferred over to the Golden Deer, Hanneman eventually came along with him, and fought alongside him throughout the war. What he was doing on Gautier territory was another story altogether, but it seemed like Dorothea had something to do with it. "Um, i got our drinks." Sylvain plainly stated. His hair was wet from his brief swim, and the sun shining in from the window reflected off his abs rather gracefully.

"Oh, great! Hanneman, look, Sylvain got us some drinks."

"Wasn't that nice of him." Hanneman stroked his goatee. "Thank you, Sylvain. I'm always left quite parched after a night of lovemaking."

"What do you mea-"

"Enough talking! There's better uses for your tongue, Sylvain." Dorothea formed a v-shape with her fingers, licking inbetween it.

"That i like the sound of." Sylvain said with a smile on his face.

Hanneman suddenly rolled onto his front, and lifted his robe up, providing easy access to his rear. 

"Sylvain, you'll be eating Hanneman's ass today, hope you have fun!" Dorothea spoke with pep and energy. She walked behind Sylvain to quickly push him up to the bed the old man was laying on. Sylvain was so stunned and downright confused, he didn't even reject her demands, he didn't no where to begin, it's like he had purged the word "no" from his vocabulary. He simply watched as Dorothea guided his face to Hanneman's ass, her large breasts pressing against his back. "Come on, get down on your knees." Dorothea ordered, Sylvain obeyed, he came up here for sex, and it looked like he was going to get it no matter what. Once his face had actually been brought to Hanneman's hole, he didn't resist, but he didn't stick his tongue out lije he was supposed to. "Come on, Sylvain! I promise if you make him cum, i'll let you touch my boobs, once." Sylvain instantly felt motivated, with that kind of promise, he would do anything.

He started to finally stick his tongue out, and brushed the tip of it against Hanneman's asshole. Dorothea ran her fingers through Sylvain's hair, she didn't think he would actually do all this, but here he was, on his knees, licking his old teachers ass, he couldn't be pleasing Dorothea more if he was licking her ass. Despite his reservations, he acted like a profressional in his new role, he started to move his tongue up and down, licking inbetween Hanneman's ass cheeks, the pucker didn't really taste like anything, so once he got over the feeling of disgust it came from shoving his face in an old man's ass, he wasn't actually that reluctant to do so. Hanneman's moaning didn't make things any easier for Sylvain, nor did him demanding that Sylvain "get in there!", but he did dive a bit deeper with his tongue, finally entering the hole. "Give him a big, wet kiss! Say thank you, Hanneman." Sylvain couldn't refuse a command from her, he pressed his lips against his hole, puckering up against the pucker, the wet mark was easily visible, it left a trail of spit that Dorothea kindly wiped away with her wrist. "Thank you Hanneman!".

"Aw! Look, you got him hard, Hanneman rarely ever gets hard, at his old age it's so hard to keep an erection. Jack him off, Sylvain." Dorothea giggled, she knew that she had him eating out of the palm of her hand. Sylvain knew it too, as evidenced by the fact he followed yet another one of her orders, his right hand immediately found it's way to Hanneman's erect cock, and stroked it while he went back to eating him out. Dorothea spread both of Hanneman's cheeks with her hands, giving easy access to his hole. "Go deeper." Hanneman snapped his fingers. Sylvain simply closed his eyes and ran his tongue even deeper into the hole, wiggling it about, telling himself he wanted it to all be over, while secretly wishing it would last a lifetime. He placed both of his hands on his old teacher's rod, and milked his dick, his strong arms being put to good use. It wasn't long until Hanneman blew his load all over Sylvain's bed, letting out incredible cries of pleasure at his pupil's work.

Dorothea undid her top, letting it fall to the floor, she grabbed her f-cup tits and juggled them up and down. "Alright, Sylvain, you've earned one touch." She raised her eyebrow at him, she expected him to be jumping at the chance to feel her up, but he didn't even acknowledge her, he didn't even stop eating Hanneman's ass. Dorothea rolled with it, she took a drink for herself, and passed one over to Hanneman, who could barely keep it steady while he was shaking from pleasure. They both took sips of their cold, refreshing drinks, it was just what they needed after all the excitement. Dorothea had the satisfaction of knowing, deep down in her heart, Sylvain was Hanneman's problem now.


	9. Lysithea/Hilda/Manuela/Byleth/Cornelia Breast Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lysithea feels oddly inadequate about her flat chest, mostly due to the fact that Claude has been spending more time around Hilda than him lately, these anxieties are multipled tenfold once she takes a walk around the monastery, and accidentally runs into all of the woman that happen to have the biggest breasts in the monastery. Takes place in a non-canon setting, it's post-timeskip, but war hasn't broken out.

Lysithea threw down the book she was reading in frustration, she had been pissed off all week, the size of her breasts being her current frustration. She felt inadequate in her relationship with Claude, her future husband. Claude swears that he wouldn't change a thing about Lysithea, even if he had the chance, but she believed that any man, given the chance, would choose a big rack over a small one. 

One of the sources of her vexation came from Hilda, one of their old classmates, and trusted friends, Claude couldn't keep his eyes, or his hands off of her tits, and they were big, not massive, but bigger than most people would ever see in their life. Lysithea and Claude had an open relationship, one where they were both allowed to satisfy themselves with whoever they wanted, whenever they wanted, as long as it didn't cut into their actual sex life. The amount of faith and trust she put in both of them, honestly just made her more upset, she wanted nothing more than to barge into Hilda's room, zap her with a weak dark magic bolt, and tell her to stay away from Claude, but not only would that be the wrong thing to do, Hilda could very easily wring her neck for it. After groaning about it for so long, she eventually just got up, and took a walk around the monastery to clear her mind.

As soon as she left her room, she spotted her former teacher, Byleth, waitimg for her outside. "Oh, Lysithea, i was looking for you." Byleth said as Lysithea's eyes were immediately, noticably drawn to her breasts, she stared straight down at them, like a predator, locked to it's prey. "Is somebody having a bisexual awakening?" Byleth joked. "No, wait, i remember, you already like girls, don't you, Lysithea" her words went in one ear, and out the other, Lysithea was just fixated on her boobs. "What? Sorry, i wasn't listening." She snapped out of it. "What did you want from me?" Lysithea asked, always ready to do what her teacher's said. "Just go see Cornelia in the garden, she told me she wanted to see you." Lysithea nodded, saying farwell before she started to Byleth's boobs for now.

On the way there, she found another voluptuous teacher, Manuela. Manuela never taught her class, specifically, but she did give Lysithea private lessions that involved magic, even back then, Lysithea couldn't help but stare at those milkers. Manuela was distracted, dazed and confused, she was drinking during early daylight hours, a regular action for her, so she had more or less passed out under a tree from all the booze in her system, a "drink nap", as she called it. The outfit she usually wore left little to the imagination, but the way her straps were slipping off of her shoulders, showing just the slightest amount of breast that wasn't usually shown. Lysithea wasn't going to touch her while she was unconscious, but she did touch her own breasts, feeling the abscene of fat there. She frowned, it wasn't her fault that her boobs were never going to be big, it was just a consequence of both nature, and being experimented on, the same factors made her perpetually stand at a height of 5'3. Before leaving the sleeping sow, Lysithea gently pinched her nose to wake her up. "Manuela, please don't do this in public." Was the only Lysithea said to her before disappearing.

Once again, the uncomfortable topic of Hilda and Claude wormed it's way into Lysithea's head. She thought about talking things out peacefully, but where would she even begin? Walk up to her longtime friend and say "Hey, would you please consider not allowing my boyfriend to suck on your tits anymore? I'm hilariously jealous of your massive breasts, and i just can't handle the thought of him leaving me for you." She would be declared a loon if she ever tried to bring it up in public.

luckily, she didn't have to spend too much time lost in thoughts all alone, the garden was only a few hundred feet away. And once she got there, she saw Cornelia sitting at one of the tables, all by herself. The familiar, trusted face should've calmed Lysithea down, but it honestly just enraged her more, the one thing she tried to forget about her old tutor, is that she had the biggest chest Lysithea had ever seen in her life. They were... absurd, like, a k-cup, not like either of them would know, they never wore bras. Lysithea took a seat at her table, and made a hard right with her head, desperately avoiding eye-to-breast contact. Cornelia noticed that she was acting weird, but Cornelia herself was never known for being anything less than completely insane, so she didn't have anything to say about it. "Greetings, my dear pupil, or should i say, deer pupil?" Cornelia broke the ice with a lighthearted joke. "I felt as if i should make sure you were keeping up on your studies, once students become adults, they're often burdened by.. individuality, freedom, liberty, things like that." Cornelia hissed her words out. "Children are so much easier to control." Lysithea responded "Yeah, i've been keeping up with my studies perfectly, as a matter of fact, i was reading a book about dark magic before i left my room to get here."

Suddenly, unexpectedly, Lysithea pounced on the older woman, she ripped her dress down, exposing her big tits before she could even notice Lysithea reaching across the table. She rubbed them with her hands, staring directly at them. Cornelia started to give her an odd look, she furrowed her brow and gritted her teeth, but she didn't reject Lysithea's advancements. The melons only felt bigger and bigger the more her hands played with, Lysithea barely cared that she was only left with tiny grapes at this point. She buried her fave inbetween them, licking and sucking on both nipples, smooshing them together to get both of them in her mouth at once, Lysithea was in heaven. Cornelia let it all happen, Lysithea worked hard, so she deserved to suck on a pair of titties from time to time. She draped her body on the table, and sucked on Cornelia's fat udders, her hands placed under her head and her eyes closed. Cornelia squeezed her own breasts, squirting milk into Lysithea's mouth, she really was the best dark magic teacher a girl could ask for. Lysithea reclined on the table, sucked on Cornelia's titties, and guzzled down her breast milk, she didn't even care about the nearby footsteps, she only lifted her head when she heard who had come to greet her.

"Um, Lysithea?" Hilda asked, pure confusion in her eyes.

"Ah, Hilda." Lysithea took Cornelia's breast out of her mouth, she stroked her pupil's hair, waiting for her to get back to playing with her tits. "I've been wanting to ask you something lately." Lysithea used her sleeve to wipe the breast milk from her chin.

"How would you feel about having a threeway with Claude?"


	10. Claude/Lorenz Size Comparison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorenz and Claude have sex on the beach, during which, Claude realizes that Lorenz is working with something really small, but Claude attempts to make do with what he has. Takes place post-Verdant Wind.

Lorenz and Claude had been married for just 2 days now, today was the first day of their honeymoon, a trip to the most beautiful beach privately owned by the Gloucesters. This was to be the last week before the beach was open to commoners, Claude has to convince Lorenz to allow it, but Lorenz found it extremely hard to say no to his husband. The two walked together on the shore, wearing only sandles, speedos, and matching blouses. 

Lorenz stepped in front of Claude, pausing to look him in the eyes. "You're so beautiful, it's like everytime i look at you, i'm seeing you for the first time." Lorenz tried to hide his smile. "Shall we get to *that* part of the honeymoon already?" 

Claude laughed heartily. "I wasn't expecting you to be so bold, we can do that whenever, don't you want to do some sightseeing? Really take in your enviroment?" 

"I've been to this beach every year that i can remember, i have no interest in exploring the same tired sights. I won't miss this place once the commoners are allowed here."

"Really? Then why did you pick this place to honeymoon on? Am i just not good enough for the ritzy territories?" Claude joked.

"No, Claude. I can't say you are." Lorenz returned his attempt at comedy. "You are, however, good enough to experience the breathtaking sunsets, i think their beauty is almost comparable to yours, almost."

"Pfft, Flatterer." Claude was charmed by Lorenz' excellent flirting. "It's definitely working though, i can't wait to see you naked for the first time."

"Why wait at all?" Lorenz said, immrdiately dropping his swimsuit down to his ankles. Once his manhod was revealed it was... disapointing, to say the least. Claude was thinking that he was still flaccid, and that's why he couldn't see anything through his speedo, but that sadly wasn't the case, Lorenz had a raging hard on, his dick was just less than half the size of Claude's.

Claude had to cover his mouth to keep himself from laughing, innstead choosing to just strip himself and let Lorenz see one of the many reasons why Claude was the one who always came out on top in any of their squabbles. His cock would have been poking out of his swimsuit if he had gotten erect before he managed to pull it off, seeing his husband naked did wonders for his arousement though, he was up to a full, 10-inch hard-on by the time Lorenz could take in how big it was. 

"Oh my." Lorenz said with a blush.

"Yeah, i get that a lot." Claude replied while scratching the back of his head. 

"I suppose there's no confusion about who gets to top..." Lorenz told a lighthearted joke. He put his palm around Claude's rod, stroking it up and down to get a feel for how hard it was going to be to take it up the ass. 

"I guess we better do this face to face, the sand would be really rough on your knees." 

"Yes, face to face it is." Lorenz threw his swimsuit to the side and got down on his back, his legs extended into the air. 

Claude followed suit, sitting down on his own legs and wrapping Lorenz' legs around his shoulders. His cock was poking against his husband's ass. "Are you ready?" Claude asked.

"Yes!" Lorenz responded with glee. Claude slowly inserted the tip of his dick into Lorenz' hole, Lorenz was giddy with excitement the whole time, and he didn't dare hide it. Once Claude started pounding, he started whimpering. Every thrust left him crying out in pleasure. Claude's hips moved with such raw emotion, such passion, it was hard to imagine anybody not enjoying the energy he was giving out.

Lorenz flicked his head back at Claude once he felt Claude's hand around his cock. He wasn't expecting to experience an orgasm that didn't come from anal. Claude stroked him better than he could do to himself, he wasn't a frequent masturbator, but when he did it, he was damn good at it, and Claude STILL managed to show him up. Unfortunately, Lorenz was not only small, but a quick shot too. After just a few dozen pumps, his cum spilled all over himself, and Claude's hand. Luckily he didn't have to feel too bad about it, since Claude announced his own orgasm was to arrive shortly. "Fuck! I'm cumming!" He yelled, before painting Lorenz' inside white.

Claude and Lorenz panted in tandem, Claude pulled out, and fell back on his ass. He wiped sweat from his brow. The two looked at the sunset together, comforted by eachothers presense. 

"Yeah, i can see why you brought me here now, Lorenz."


	11. Ferdinand/Shamir spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shamir takes it upon herself, as a Knight of Seiros, to punish the disrespectful and unruly student... Ferdinand Von Aegir? That can't be right, can it? Takes place during Azure Moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Back after a short hiatus, i hope you missed me!

Shamir gazes upon an unlikely sight, something she never thought she would see during her days as a knight. Ferdinand Von Aegir, in the nude, sitring on top of a desk, in the classroom that she occasionally gave lectures in. Ferdinand combed his luscious hair with his fingers, he turned his head to Shamir once he heard her enter the room. "Shamir! Are you here to spank me?" 

Shamir questioned how she ended up in the situation, she was simply on guard duty, before being pulled aside by a Manuela, who suddenly dropped a ton of information on her, namely that Ferdinand had earned himself a punishment, and that Shamir had to be the one to do it. None of the many, many, many questions she had about this situation were to be answered, she was merely told to get her ass to the classroom, where Ferdinand awaited her. 

Once she caught her breath, she attempted to make sense of the situation. Ferdinand stood up, looking directly at her, she tried to avoid eye contact. "Well, what are you waiting for? I was told that i was to be given disciplinary action, in the form of a spanking of course. I personally requested your name, i'm glad to see that you accepted."

Shamir winced. "I was allowed to refuse?" She said with a sarcastic tone. What really invaded her brainspace was the fact that students who were being punished were allowed to request a certain person to do it, that seemed like it defeated the purpose. "Do all of the Knights have to do things like this?" Shamir thought to herself. Disregarding the protocal, she proceeded with the punishment. "I'm supposed to spank you, right?" 

"Yes! I will accept it without even the slightest sense of resistance." 

"Right." Shamir picked up the chair from the teacher's desk, moving it to the front of the classroom. She took a seat, her heels clacking against the floor as she spread her legs out. Ferdinand horizontally draped himself around her waist, his hands and feet were barely an inch off the floor. Shamir took the glove off of her right hand, laying it down neatly on the desk behind them. Ferdinand giggled girlishly, his ass was on display the whole time he was here, but he was practically shoving it in her face at this point. Ferdinand's big, round, juicy peach was probably the fattest ass Shamir had ever seen, even minor movements of his hips caused it to jiggle. She ashamed of getting turned on before she even started spamking him.

The first impact came without any kind of warning, and Ferdinand was caught off guard, despite being the one to request this in the first place. He yelped loudly, as the sting of Shamir's palms started to assault his cheeks. With no delay inbetween, Shamir struck him again, and again, and again. Each spank hurting more than the last, the only time she paused was when she was distracted by the swaying of his rear. Ferdinand was getting sore after just a few seconds, the one thing that stopped him from tapping out, was the fact that his cock was growing erect VERY quickly, Shamir's thigh was poked by his dick, and without even looking, she could tell it was big. 

Shamir's whippings made Ferdie moan once he had gotten adjusted to them, he cried out in pain and pleasure every time her bare hand met his ass. He was completely unable to tell how reluctant she was, since it didn't reflect on her work at all, she did the job without any reservations, bending him over her knee and spanking him like a profession dominatrix. "I think i have this all figured out." Shamir whispered. "You got in trouble on purpose, just to get me to spank, didn't you, Ferdinand?" He was unable to answer her question immediately, because the next spank she delivered felt 20 times as hard as all the rest.

"Was she holding back the whole time?" Ferdinand asked himself. He didn't want to upset her more than he already had, so he replied truthfully. "Yes! I also bribed Manuela to make you the one to do it!". What Ferdinand had neglected to mention, was that it only took a kiss to get Manuela to obey his order. 

"Interesting. Cum for me now." Shamir's words were cold, and expressed with a perfectly static face. She closed her legs, squeezing Ferdinand's dick between her thighs. She held her middle finger out, it was surprisingly pristine, with a finely trimmed nail that had been painted blue. She spread Ferdie's cheeks with her left hand, and very quickly inserted her middle finger into his hole. Ferdinand came instantly, the combination of being fingered and being given a thighjob was too much for him, especially after how much his ass had just been through. "That was perfect~". He moaned as his tongue rolled out of his mouth, and his cum painted the floor white. 

Shamir grinned ever so slightly, the naked nobleman was too cute to not make her feel incredible satisfaction after pleasing him, she had yet to even remove her finger when she opened her mouth.

"Ferdinand? The next time you want to get spanked by me, just ask."


	12. Dimitri/Sylvain GloryHole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain takes Dimitri to a glory hole, and Dimitri has sex with a stranger, with a bed seperating the two of them. Takes place during White Clouds, after Dimitri is 18. Dimitri still thinks he's straight at the time of this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Trying to finish this, and get back to writing regularly, this was pretty fun to write, so i'll try and get something done for the holidays, and then do more next month.

Sylvain and Dimitri walked side by side, the former was leading the latter to a place he had only experienced in his dreams. Sylvain had explained to Dimitri, earlier in the day, that there was a glory hole on monastery grounds. After Sylvain explained what a glory hole is, Dimitri reacted with shock and disgust, and demanded for Sylvain to prove these scandalous claims, Sylvain replied by saying that he would take him out to see it after midnight, once it was open for business. Now the two of them were spending some quality time together, trying to get Dimitri some pussy for the first time in his life.

"Here we are!" Sylvain said, approaching one of the empty bedrooms, said room had belonged to Monica, the student who abandoned the church entirely and turned her arms against the Blue Lions house. "Just go inside and get to to work! She's already waiting for you."

"Right. I still can't say that i believe you about this.. 'enviroment' existing, but i suppose you wouldn't be telling me that it exists right before my eyes, if it didn't exist right before my eyes." Dimitri contemplated ducking out and forgetting that any of this ever happened, but he figured that he might as well see for himself, the secrets started to intrigue him more than they disgusted him. "Just to be clear, you expect me to have sex with this person, through a hole?".

"Oh sure, you can fuck em', or they can suck you off, or maybe they can fuck y-"

"No thank you, i have no interest in being penetrated. Didn't you say this was a woman anyway?"

"It should be a woman, i've been in here plenty of times, and it's almost always been girls."

"Almost?"

"Don't be such a prude, dude. It's not like you'd even know if it WAS a guy."

"That's what i'm afraid of." 

"Don't be, you'll probably enjoy it more if it is a guy, guys are better at handling dicks, in my experience."

"You're being crass."

"It's kind of my thing. Don't keep her waiting! She's probably all hot and horny and waiting for that lance." Sylvain started imitating this hypothetical woman. "Oh, Dimitri~ you're soooooo big!"

"I'll go in there just to get you to silence yourself." Dimitri flipped his hair behind his shoulder. He sighed to himself, opening the door to the room, and looking around, he saw it safe to go in, so he closed the door behind him, Sylvain winked at him as they parted ways. 

Dimitri examined the room more closely, it was dimly lit by candles, and almost completely empty, only the bed and the empty bookshelf were left. The bed was easily large enough to hold an entire person under it, it had a hole in it, cut at the exact position one would expect a person's waist to be, if they were lying down, it was just large enough to insert... something, he trembled at the thought. He decided that the best way to do things would be to just get them over with as soon as possible, since it was too late to back down. "Goddess forgive me" he muttered under his breath. He unbuckled his pants, and let them fall to the ground. He climbed on top of the bed, regretting his life decisions. Dimitri wasn't foolish enough to simply thust into a hole that he wasn't familiar with, so he had to test the waters first. He placed his finger inside the hole, and sure enough, it was met with the feeling of something soft and wet. The finger was pulled back in disgust, but this is exactly what he should have expected, it's exactly what Sylvain told him to expect, and to be honest, he kind of liked the idea of his dick being treated like that. 

In a matter of seconds, his flaccid cock was placed inside the hole, and it was given the same service that his finger was met with. The mouth of someone, hopefully a woman, was currently licking his cock, as it dangled above this person's head. It was all licking too, he had yet to feel the total embrace of a warm, wet mouth, only the repeated strokes of tongue. Dimitri had seldom experienced the sensation of an erection before, but right now, it felt as if his rod was as hard as a rock! 

Suddenly, a pair of lips met the tip of Dimitri's cock, he moaned out, covering his mouth soon after. He needed to keep quiet, lest this be someone that recognizes his voice, this night must be kept secret, if possible. This person started to move their mouth up and down, bobbing on the cock that was presented before them, their tongue was just as active as it was previously, paying extra attention to the head of Dimitri's cock. As much as he wanted to congratulate whoever it was that was sucking his cock, Dimitri covered his mouth with his hand, stifling his moans for as long as he can.

Suddenly, Dimitri felt an absurd wave of pleasure descend upon him, his entire body felt like it was being shocked, but, in a good way. He felt some kind of liquid coming out of his dick, and into the mouth of the person that currently had their lips wrapped around it. He wanted to apologize, the fact that he couldn't tore him apart inside, but he kept his mouth shut. Dimitri's orgasm felt endless, and as far as he knew, it could have very well been, he had never came before, not outside of his dreams anyway. Once he had finally finished, he withdrew his cock from the hole, examining, and noticing that it had been licked clean, there wasn't a drop of cum on his cock, and from the sound of it, his partner in crime was currently licking their fingers clean.

After regaining some of his strength, Dimitri got ready to leave, he was going limp, and already had his first orgasm, so there was no need to stay around. Or so he thought, until the mystery person physically demanded more, by pressing their rear up against the hole that had united them before. Dimitri had no idea what to do, but he knew that he couldn't leave after just one round, not after he degraded himself so far by coming here in the first place. Lucky for him, he had plenty of stamina left, and after a short recovery moment, his cock returned to it's former glory, standing up like a pole.

Dimitri stuck his cock inside the hole once again, but this time, there was already a tight ass waiting to great him. His face was painted in blush, he was barely able to come to terms with the fact that his first time was with a stranger, and he was loving every second of it. As soon as he was sure that it was fully in, he started moving like an animal, gyrating his hips in back and forth, pulling in and out with little rythym. Dimitri's performance was exactly what one would expect from a repressed virgin, it was clumsy, rough, careless. The only thing he had on his mind was finishing as fast as possible. It seemed like his sub bottom was trying to keep quiet too, but Dimitri's assault on their ass made that impossible, moaning was happening, and Dimitri heard it. Dimitri also heard the sound of masturbation, he was fucking another man, and that man was stroking himself while he was doing it. He didn't know what to think, and he didn't have time to anyway, his second orgasm was almost as sudden as his first. He didn't pull out until every last drop of cum was deposited in the hole. 

As soon as he could, he stood up and re-clothed himself. He wanted to leave, run away and never come back, despite how good it felt. He opened and shut the door, and noticed that Sylvain was still waiting outside.

"Hey! How'd it go?" Sylvain said with a smug smile on his face.

"We're going back to our rooms." Dimitri replied with his usual straight face.

"Huh?"

"Back to our rooms. Now."

"So it either went really good, or really bad, got it." Sylvain sighed and shrugged, but he followed Dimitri's lead without too much resistance. On the way there, they ran into someone else who was out after midnight.

"Felix?" Sylvain squinted at the distant figure.

"Ugh. What are you two doing out at this hour? Sylvain i expect, but you're usually asleep before the sun goes down, boar."

"I don't want to talk about it." Dimitri replied with a cold tone. He was going to just ignore Felix, and head inside, when he noticed that Felix had something on his upper lip. He pointed to his own lip, to silently relay this information. 

Felix touched his face to remove this distraction, he held it up in front of his eye, to find that it was a short, thin, golden blonde hair. He tossed it aside, thinking nothing of it. The trio all headed back to their rooms, and Dimitri screamed into his pillow until he ran out of breath.


	13. Flayn/Jeritza Hate Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flayn and Jeritza rendezvous in the abandoned Monastery, long after the war ends, and Fodlan has entered a new era. Takes place after Crimson Flower, in which Seteth and Flayn were nearly killed, and barely spared by Edelgard's army. Flayn is over 1000 years old, but she's considered to be atleast in her mid-20's by the people that don't know that.

Years ago, a war consumed the continent of Fodlan. Death, destruction, and chaos in all it's forms ravaged the land. Then, after a seemingly eternal period of violence, the flames of war had been doused, with the embers slowly dying. The war ended with a victor, the Adrestian Empire, led by Edelgard Von Hresvelg. With her victory, the Knights of Seiros were defeated, the ones that had survived, disbanded, some of them even choosing to ally with the Empire.

Not even places of worship were safe from being turned into a battlefield, Garreg Mach Monastery, a safe haven, and a home, for the believers of the goddess, was destroyed, sieged by Edelgard's assault. 

In the current day, the monastery was allowed to be a place of worship again. Despite waging a war against them, Edelgard had nothing against passive believers in the faith, so they occasionally visited the ruined monastery. One such believer happened upon a frighteningly familiar face, the shadow of the night did a terrible job at hiding that figure. 

The Verdant-haired beauty, Flayn, a child of the goddess, had met face to face with Jeritza, The Death Knight, and a loyal general to Edelgard's army. The two had arranged this meeting, keeping in touch through letters, using Manuela as a middleman, she was well accquainted with both of them, and Jeritza owed her a favor, so he was more likely to appear when Flayn requested his presence.

Jeritza threw down the scythe that he carried, no longer needing it. 

"You came alone." He coldly announced.

"Yes, so did you, just like we agreed." Flayn replied, the light amount of fear that possesed her was heard in her voice. "Did you come with the same intentions that i did?" 

"Yes." Jeritza replied. 

"Being away for so long has made me forget how direct you were, i suppose i can't expect any kind of dirty talk from a brute like you." 

"I would appreciated it if you didn't talk at all." Jeritza started to undress himself, stripping off his plated armor was going to take longer than Flayn simply lifting off her dress, so he might as well get a head start. 

"Hmph!" Flayn pouted, while following Jeritza's lead. All it took for her to strip herself was to unbutton her dress, once it fell to the ground, she was completely naked, outside of her heels.

"What a shame. You got dressed up for me, you looked so pretty, and then you had to take your outfit off. Now you look less pretty." Jeritza's words were cold, but delievered in an oddly soft manner, you could tell everything he was saying was perfectly sincere.

"Please.. just, shut up, don't make me regret doing this." Flayn turned away from him, she was beginning to regret this. 

Once Jeritza had finished stripping, the two were ready to begin. What, exactly, they were ready to begin WITH, was still a mystery to the both of them. Flayn pressed herself against the nearest wall, sticking her butt out, something that Jeritza found appealing. 

"Let's just do this already, get it over with. Put it inside me, i want to feel that same fervor you showed me when we were at war, i want you to impale me with your lance." Flayn's voice trembled and cracked, she made such uncharacteristic demands from him, someone she knew as a teacher, a kidnapper, a warrior, and now, as a lover. 

Jeritza obeyed the demands of the young lady. She felt his cold hands touch her rear once he approached her, his body always felt like it was frozen, never once had she felt any warmth from him. She felt his erect penis poke against her backside, she braced for him to enter her, knowing that he wasn't going to give a warning once he actually put it in. 

Just like that, Jeritza was fucking Flayn's ass. Flayn was propped up against the wall by her hands, and as soon as Jeritza entered her, she could feel her legs weakening, and she wondered if she would be able to stand through the entire ordeal. Jeritza started to thrust in and out, moving his hips in a generic, ordinary rythym. His performance in the bedroom was exactly what one would expect from him, plain, but intense, with hidden passion laying just underneath the surface-level apperance. 

Flayn was already panting, just a few thrusts into her made her melt. Any amount of disappointment she felt towards Jeritza, had evaporated, his ability was just as impeccable when it came to sex, as it was on the battlefield. Flayn was relentlessly assaulted by his cock, pleasure surged through her body as she grit her teeth.

"I love this! I love that the cruel bastard that destroyed my home, and my family, is now fucking me!" Flayn yelled out. Her backhanded compliments felt more like they were just insults that were said with a positive tone. "Wreck me like you wrecked this monastery!"

Jeritza obliged, moving his hips faster. His hand found it's way around Flayn's throat, he gave it a light squeeze, so she knew her place. "This place would have never been destroyed had i willed it, it was your resistance that brought it to it's current state." His grunts became more pronounced, he was starting to show more emotion, in the heat of the moment.

"Resist? After you attacked us in the first place! You think that we were the bad guys just because we defended ourselves?" Flayn snarled at him.

"Your trail of death and destruction speaks for itself, Fodlan has been brought to a much more peaceful state." He tightened his grip around her throat.

"All you've brought is tyranny... unf! And oppression!" 

"War and perceived oppression are only problematic to you, once they target people you love. Now, start moving those hips." Jeritza moaned out.

The conflicting emotions of rage and lust overtook Flayn's body, she had felt both in greater quantities than she ever had before. She wanted Jeritza to take her like an animal, violate her, domiante her, but at the same time, she wanted to see him pay for his crimes, she wanted to see the entire empire pay for their crimes, she wanted justice, but the next best thing was getting fucked up the ass by the villain she had the most personal grudge against. 

"You can give it to me harder than that." Flayn demanded more, as her face was squished against the wall. "I know that you didn't come here just to get yourself off, and then run away like you always do. Show me that you're not a coward anymore!" Flayn couldn't stop herself from begging for me, not even if she tried, she desperately desired to be manhandled by her former captor.

"Coward? I'll not accept such insults from a people that deceives all who know them, lying about their entire existence, manipulating Fodlan, that is cowardice incarnate." Jeritza wasn't one to react to mere insults or taunts, but something came over him with Flayn, something about her made him not want to take it, he wanted to match her hostility. His cock slipped in and out of her, her ass was shaking from every impact his hips made against it. He forced his fingers into her mouth, and felt the suction of a nebatean tongue for the first time. 

"You kidnapped me." Flayn's muffled words were barely intelligible.

"Yes, yes i did." Jeritza couldn't fight a perfectly true accusation. Once he could feel an orgasm welling up in him, he knew he had to savor the finer moments. Flayn, however, was clearly already cumming, her fluid spilling across her legs, and trickling down to the floor. Jeritza's pounding of Flayn's ass eventually lead to him blowing his load inside her, he pulled out shortly after. The white fluid leaking out of Flayn's hole as he released her, she nearly fell to the ground once she no longer had his support.

"You were wonderful." Jeritza re-clothed himself as soon as the sex was over.

"Yeah..." Flayn loudly panted. "You were too." 

"Will we be doing this again?" Jeritza inquired.

"I'm willing to if you are." Flayn found the strength to walk again, even though her legs felt like gelatin. She put her dress back on, giving Jeritza a nice view when she bent over. 

"Have Manuela deliver a message to me when you next want to see me." Jeritza gained a certain sort of pleasure from the idea of her desiring to see him, considering that she hated him so much. 

"Okay." Flayn looked at the ground and locked her fingers together. "Jeritza?" 

"Yes?" 

"Thanks for not killing me and my father."

The two went their seperate ways, returning to whence they had came, each feeling more emotion in that one interaction, than they had in several years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I'm trying to get back to writing things regularly. This is one of my favorite chapters, and i think it's the ons i did the best when it came to writing. This dynamic was really interesting, and unique, so i had fun writing it. I think hate sex is usually more "domestic" in the sense that it's about two characters that strongly dislike each other, while in this chapter the two characters are genuinely despise each other, and are literally at each other's throats, so i found that to be kind of difficult to write. Let me know if you want to see more like this.


End file.
